


Эскорт

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Эскорт - это не только профессия, но и место на социальной лестнице. Не самое лучшее место.





	Эскорт

**Author's Note:**

> абстрактная вселенная, выдуманный мир

«Родители, отдавая детей в школы эскортов, вы обеспечиваете их будущее!  
Наши выпускники получают образование, позволяющее им стать незаменимыми для самых высокопоставленных особ и преуспевающих бизнесменов. Вы сможете наблюдать за их работой через головидение, потому что наши эскорты всегда на виду.  
*Семье полагается единоразовая выплата в день заключения контракта».

Многие верят.

— Раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре! Резче! Сильнее!

Тренер по гимнастике всегда выжимала все соки, не давая и минуты отдыха.

— Вы можете стать полезными обществу, но для этого надо работать и работать!

Полезными обществу, скажет тоже. Мальчики для развлечений, вот это ближе к реальности.

— Кто не пройдет осенний отбор, отправится на Аукцион!

Напугала. Быть личной подстилкой или общественной, невелика разница. По головизору не будут показывать, так и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось. Хотелось тихо сдохнуть, так болели руки и ноги.

— Тянемся! 

Все поплелись к ящику с яркими силиконовыми морковками на присоске, прилепили их по всему залу, раскатали презервативы. Ноги в стороны на шпагат, руками можно упереться в пол, медленно насадиться на утолщающуюся к основанию хрень, принимая ее в себя.

— Спины ровные, подбородок вверх, руки в стороны!

Сдавленные стоны и вскрики выдают тех, кому растяжка дается тяжелее. Лаки молчит, хотя от напряжения меж лопаток течет пот. Растяжку ануса ввели совсем недавно, и тело сопротивляется новой нагрузке. Тренер проходит по рядам и надавливает на плечи, насаживая до конца.

— Пружиним!

Можно опять упереться в пол и отрывисто подпрыгивать на дилдо, ощущая, как оно трется внутри. Член начинает оживать, к концу упражнения многие кончат. Лишь бы не раньше, а то каждое движение будет как по оголенным нервам.

— Правую ногу вперед, левую назад, пружиним.

Смена положения меняет место, куда сильнее притирается дилдо, меняя и ощущения. Лаки любит последнюю команду, когда ноги впереди, руки за спиной и надо сильно прогнуться, вжимая дилдо в простату. Эхом разносятся стоны, все кончают один за другим.

— Уберите за собой и свободны! — разворачивается к своей комнатке тренер. Она не любит смотреть на лица кончающих парней, она вообще не по мужчинам. Старая лесби.

Парни медленно перемещаются по залу. После такой тренировки двигаться совсем не хочется, но скоро обед, который совмещен с уроками по этикету: локти на стол не класть, с полным ртом не разговаривать! Потом литература, на которой неизменно хочется спать под бубнеж о важности изучения классиков. И под конец — теория и практика соблазнения. На самом деле — подчинения. 

«Взгляд должен быть томным, а не сонным!»

— Лаки, мы за пивом, ты с нами? — Чак предвкушающе сглатывает набежавшую слюну, он до отвращения бодр и весел.

— Я на озеро, спать. И не дай бог вы меня разбудите, насыплю перца в презервативы.

— Да ладно тебе, мы тогда не нарочно, — ухмыляется он и уходит, напоследок стрельнув глазками. Шлюшьи привычки впитываются в них все сильнее. 

До осенней комиссии всего неделя, и Лаки отчетливо понимает, что не пройдет. Его слишком бесит необходимость изображать страсть, притворяться, когда ничего не чувствуешь, и кончать от механического трения, просто по выученной привычке, как дрессированное животное.

Будь у него выбор, Лаки поступил бы в политехнический или финансовый, ему нравятся цифры, формулы и точные науки, но кто его спрашивает. Пройдя отбор в двенадцать, он уже семь лет развивает в себе умение служить и подчиняться. Потому что: «Быть эскортом для элиты — это мечта каждого молодого человека!»

Тяжело вздохнув, Лаки забирает из комнаты покрывало и уходит к пруду. Пруд за территорией, и официально туда ходить нельзя, но все знают и молчат, а значит, можно выбраться через дырку в заборе и поспать на пляже, под шепот проходящих мимо людей. Короткая рубашка задирается, стоит поднять руки, и открывает татуировку на пояснице, выдающую ученика закрытой школы. Сердце на фоне открытой книги. Ум и чувственность. Идеалисты.

Шумная драка вырвала из сна. Лаки незаметно огляделся и увидел двух гопников, пристающих к лощеному мужчине. С чего все началось, Лаки проспал, теперь от слов уже перешли к делу, мужик отбивался, но двое против одного в любом случае не честно. Лаки поднялся, навернул покрывало на руку, сбитые костяшки ему сейчас совершенно некстати.

— Пацаны, двое на одного — нехорошо, не по понятиям, — обозначил он свою позицию.

— О, шлюшонок проснулся! — гыгыкнул тот, что повыше, и пошел на Лаки, поигрывая ножом.

— Давайте вы уйдете по-хорошему.

— Если ты пойдешь с нами, сладкий мальчик.

Второй парень уже заломил мужику руку и примерялся ударить под дых или в пах. Оба варианта были такими заманчивыми, что он не мог выбрать. Быстрым движением Лаки выбил нож у нападавшего и, скрутив его покрывалом, швырнул во второго. Оба отлетели в ближайшее дерево с глухим хрустом. Лаки тут же оказался рядом, аккуратно добавил, забрал перемазанное покрывало. У второго пошла кровь носом.

— Вызывайте Законников, — обернулся Лаки к мужику. 

Тот уже привел себя в порядок и смотрел на дорожку, по которой бежали два дюжих молодца. Охрана мужика, тут же сообразил Лаки, скрутил покрывало кровью внутрь и пошел к школе, надо успеть постирать до ужина.

— Парень, как тебя зовут? Кому спасибо говорить? — донеслось в спину.

Лаки обернулся, помахал рукой, мол, ничего не надо, и перешел на территорию школы. Отдохнул, нечего сказать.

Понедельник — день тяжелый, особенно если тебе объявляют, что по соблазнению и танцам ты набрал ниже проходного минимума. Что-то одно еще дали бы исправить, а два предмета — без шансов.

Аукцион назначен на вторник. Нечего зря проедать государственные деньги. Контракт, который его родители заключили со школой, подразумевал, что он отработает затраченные деньги, служа чиновникам и бизнесменам. Аукцион покрывал госдолг, и контракт переходил конкретному человеку. Лаки его еще не знает, но уже должен.

В комнате ожидания два десятка таких же, как и он, неудачников из разных школ. Все практически голые, накрашенные, некоторые даже в блестках. Лаки один бледный от волнения и мучающей с ночи головной боли, без макияжа и стразиков. К дьяволу украшения, он вчера даже волосы обстриг, попросив сделать стандартную деловую прическу. Если он никому не понравится, есть шанс перейти на другую учебу, не связанную с сексом.

— По одному к фотографу и получать номерок! — объявила секретарша через селектор.

— Тяни бумажку, — протянул шапку фотограф.

— Четырнадцать.

— Долго тебе ждать, братишка, самых сочных мужиков точно расхватают, — хохотнул фотограф. — Сегодня всего восемь покупателей, а вас вон сколько набежало.

— Так, может, я домой пойду? — состроил Лаки просительную мордашку.

Фотограф дернулся к двери, остановился на полпути.

— Э, нет, иди к остальным.

— Но я тебя почти поймал, — улыбнулся Лаки.

— «Почти» не считается, — нахмурил брови фотограф и вытолкал его за дверь, ведущую в комнату ожидания.

Разумеется, Лаки не удалось бы никуда уйти без документов, но небольшое развлечение приободрило. И в личном пользовании люди живут.

Ожидая своей очереди, Лаки уснул. Снились поезда и вокзал, он собирал вещи, искал билет и опаздывал, бегая по платформам и не находя свой вагон.

— Четырнадцатый, твоя очередь! — потрясли его за плечо.

Наскоро сделав массаж лица, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж опухшим, он пошел за распорядителем в аукционный зал, точнее в небольшую комнату, задрапированную черными портьерами с черным же полом, потолком и мягким помостом посередине. 

Там его уже ждал мастер-демонстратор, солидный мужик с окладистой бородой и волосатыми руками. Лаки таких не любил, они часто были грубы с моделями. Мужик не разочаровал, подтверждая теорию. Заломив руки назад, он пнул твердым ботинком по пятке, заставляя расставить ноги, огладил бока, больно ущипнул за соски и сорвал трусы, благо они были приспособлены к такому обращению и легко порвались, не оставляя следов на коже.

Пока он развлекался оттягиванием и выкручиванием яиц и члена, Лаки смотрел в потолок. Молча и отстраненно, будто это делали не с ним и от боли не наворачивались слезы.

Видя, что Лаки молчит как партизан, мастер швырнул его на подиум, вздернул задом кверху и со всей дури вытянул ладонью. Лаки взвыл. Зад тут же загорелся огнем, а мужик не успокаивался, добавляя еще и еще. Можно было развернуться и дать ему в морду, но тогда прощай, свобода, здравствуйте, рудники. Пришлось терпеть. Радовало, что руки тот себе тоже отбил и ладони горят не меньше, чем пострадавший зад.

— На спину, ноги за голову. Будешь собственную сперму жрать, щенок.

— Посмотрим, — одними губами ответил Лаки и принял требуемую позу, выставляясь напоказ.

Если бы мастер не был зол, то наверняка мог доставить удовольствие, а так делал только больно, совершенно не возбуждая. Анус горел, член уныло болтался, лицо вообще лучше было не снимать, оно выражало весь спектр отрицательных чувств и боли.

— Продано, — раздалось под потолком.

Лаки и мастер синхронно вздрогнули.

— Новый Хозяин желает забрать покупку, — объявил мелодичный женский голос.

Мастер сделал два шага назад, сливаясь со стеной. Лаки сел, а потом встал, склоняя голову и прикрываясь. Судя по всему, сидеть без боли он не сможет еще дня два.  
Штору отодвинули, и вошел мужчина в дорогих ботинках. Выше поднять глаза без разрешения Лаки не решился.

— На колени, — велел спокойный и уверенный голос.

Лаки повиновался, склоняя голову еще сильнее. Загривок обожгло клеймом. Лаки скрипнул зубами, но не закричал. Сделка завершена. Его накрыли плащом, аккуратно опуская его ниже обожженного места.

— Встань и иди за мной.

Распорядитель придержал штору, пропуская их. Уже из коридора Лаки слышал, как распорядитель орет на мастера за неподобающее представление товара. 

От подъезда до дверцы машины раскатали дорожку, чтобы Лаки не шел босиком по асфальту. Он нырнул в теплую темноту шикарной машины, устроился в уголке, поджал ноги под сиденье. Хозяин сел напротив, велел ехать домой.

— Один-один, — произнес хозяин, наклонившись к самому его уху.

Лаки не выдержал и поднял непонимающий взгляд. Перед ним сидел мужчина, которого он спас в парке.

— Вы? Но… как?

— Это долгая история. Ты же не захотел представиться, еле успел тебя найти. Спасибо мастеру, надо будет его отблагодарить.

— За что? — нахмурился Лаки.

— Он представил тебя в таком невыгодном свете, что мне не составило труда выиграть торги.

— Не боитесь разочароваться?

— Нет. Что ты умеешь доставить удовольствие — гарантирует школа, а что умеешь драться — я видел сам. Так что поздравляю себя с хорошим приобретением.

Лаки фыркнул и тут же опустил глаза в пол. Он еще не понимал, что ему можно, а чего нельзя.

— Амадео Велингтон. — Мужчина протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

Лаки несколько раз перевел взгляд с ладони на смеющиеся глаза и обратно, прежде чем решился ответить, выпростав руку из складок плаща.

— Лаки. Как сигареты.

— Очень приятно, Лаки, — крепко пожал Амадео руку и тряхнул пальцами, потому что Лаки тоже не стал миндальничать и показал, на что способен. — Силен.

— Извините, Хозяин, я не хотел, — потупился Лаки.

— Не хотел бы, не сжимал меня, как металлическими тисками, — усмехнулся Амадео.

— Простите, годы тренировок, не рассчитал, — еще сильнее склонил голову Лаки, демонстрируя две макушки. — Вы вправе наказать меня.

— Накажу, не сомневайся, — задумчиво произнес Амадео, достал планшет и погрузился в работу, забывая о существовании строптивого подопечного.

Наказания Лаки ждал три дня. Ему выделили большую комнату с роскошной ванной, оборудованной по последнему слову техники, кровать, шкаф, в котором было только постельное и полотенца, допуск в тренажерный зал, и даже головизор с возможностью выходить в инфонет. В первый же день приходил доктор, оставил заживляющие мази, но на Лаки все зарастало быстро, как на бродячем псе. Мази он припрятал на будущее, кто знает этого странного хозяина. Кормили, когда просил, на улицу не выпускали.

Лаки развлекался, флиртуя с горничными и бороздя просторы инфонета. На четвертый день, когда он уже был готов выть от скуки, прибежала горничная и велела готовиться.

— Хозяин вернулся из командировки и просит тебя.

— Время, дурья башка, сколько у меня времени?

— Он сказал, как будешь готов, так привести.

— Одежда будет?

— В-вот. — Она, краснея, вынула из кармана джоки.

— А ты ждала, что мне смокинг выдадут? — развеселился Лаки. — Я — мальчик для секса, вместо надувной куклы. — Он сделал характерное движение бедрами, чуть не уронив полотенце, в котором ходил, за неимением другой одежды.

— И тебе не страшно и не противно? — В глазах девушки явно читалась жалость.

— Нет. Меня к этому готовили много лет. Все, иди отсюда, минут через двадцать позову. 

На самом деле он не был так спокоен и самоуверен, как показывал. Первая интимная встреча с Хозяином была и просто первой. Он великолепно знал теорию, практиковался на игрушках, но с живым человеком в связь не вступал. По сути своей он был девственен, как невеста в первую брачную ночь.

Привычные приготовления немного успокоили, но перед кабинетом его опять затрясло. Руки и ноги мерзли, сколько бы он их ни растирал. Горничная стукнула три раза, открыла дверь и отошла, пропуская Лаки вперед. Тот шагнул через порог и замер, поражаясь количеству книг и дороговизне мебели. Ценников ни на чем не висело, но вещи говорили сами за себя. Помимо всего прочего в кабинете имелась еще дверь, и взвинченное подсознание подкинуло картинку садистских подземелий с крестами и цепями. Вторая дверь вполне могла вести в такой подвал. Дом-то был не многоэтажный, а вполне себе старинный особняк.

Хозяин тихо кашлянул, и Лаки быстро опустился на колени. Ждать пришлось невыносимо долго, хотя по часам, на которые он украдкой бросал взгляд, прошло семь минут.

— Подойди, — вставая из-за стола, велел Амадео. — Сними с меня пиджак, повесь на вешалку.

Лаки помог ему вынуть руки из рукавов, аккуратно повесил пиджак в небольшой шкаф.

— Сними рубашку, положи на стул. — Пальцы не слушались, маленькие пуговки не желали пролезать в петельки. Амадео взял его руки в свои: — Ты замерз?

— Нет. Нет, Хозяин. Я немного нервничаю, это пройдет.

— Знаешь, я тоже немного нервничаю, — улыбнулся мужчина и стянул рубашку через голову. — Сними с меня ботинки и носки. Вынь ремень из брюк и сверни его. Помоги снять брюки, повесь в шкаф. 

Лаки четко выполнял указания, понимая, что вот-вот они подойдут к самому главному, а он не чувствует уверенности, что все получится.

Амадео остался в одних боксерах, переступил с ноги на ногу, набираясь решительности. Одно дело — выучить команды, другое — их отдавать.

— Приласкай меня. Ртом.

Убрав руки за спину, Лаки потерся о выпуклость на трусах щекой, прихватил губами, обдавая горячим дыханием. Этот урок он знал хорошо: никаких грубостей, только губы и выдох. Ткань впитывала слюну, пересушивая рот, но он упрямо двигался по наливающемуся члену вверх и вниз, прихватывая его через влажные боксеры, дразнил головку кончиком языка.

— Хватит, встань, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом велел Амадео. — Сначала ты поможешь мне принять душ.

За страшной дверью оказалась ванная. Большая и сверкающая, с джакузи и душевой кабинкой.

— Разденься сам, потом сними трусы с меня.

Лаки присел и потянул боксеры вниз, освобождая красивый, ровный член, с небольшой светлой головкой, более толстый у основания. Сразу вспомнились тренировочные морковки. Неуместная улыбка скользнула по лицу.

— Я выгляжу смешно?

— Нет, Хозяин, извините. 

Они вместе зашли в кабинку, просторную даже для двоих, Амадео включил воду, выдавил немного геля на губку.

— Повернись спиной, расставь ноги.

Лаки повиновался, подставляя спину под тугие струи. К одному боку прижалась губка, к другому — скользкая ладонь и синхронно двинулись вниз, сходясь на животе. На мгновение к ягодицам прижался уже твердый член Хозяина и тут же отодвинулся, будто испугавшись. Амадео переложил губку в другую руку и принялся выводить круги на животе, боках, груди, то обнимая, то отстраняясь.

— Ты такой красивый, — шепнул Амадео на ухо Лаки и прихватил мочку губами, заставляя запрокинуть голову. 

Он был немного выше, но заметно шире в плечах, солиднее. Лаки только начал избавляться от юношеской угловатости и последствий быстрого роста. Амадео казался старше лет на десять, если не больше.

— Вы льстите мне, Хозяин, — не сразу, но все же смог ответить юноша.

— Ты мне понравился еще там, у пруда.

— Так, может, мой неуд по танцам — это ваш хитрый план?

— Нет, до такого я не додумался, но рад, что все так получилось. — Амадео прижался всем телом и настойчиво потерся членом меж ягодиц. — Я хочу тебя.

— Я чувствую. Здесь? Вы можете взять меня стоя. Для остальных поз нам придется выйти.

— Сегодня я не дотерплю до кровати, прости.

— Хозяин вы, — напомнил Лаки.

— Да, и Хозяин хочет тебя немедленно, прямо здесь, расставь ноги и прогнись сильнее.

Лаки сделал, как велели, и почувствовал, как член постепенно наполняет его, растягивая изнутри. Это было знакомо и по-новому одновременно. Из-за позы и некоторой разницы в росте угол получился один из удачных. Лаки ахнул и начал подаваться назад, насаживаясь сильнее. 

Как бы то ни было, секс он любил. Не сказать что прямо жить без него не мог, но и не отказывался. Несколько дней воздержания тоже сыграли свою роль, а Амадео оказался внимательным Хозяином. Он чутко реагировал на невысказанные желания Лаки, то меняя темп, то дроча ему и покусывая напряженную шею. Чувствуя, что тот совсем на грани, Амадео шепнул на ухо:

— Ну же, кончи для меня!

Лаки тихо ахнул, забрызгивая семенем стекло кабинки. Амадео ускорился и внезапно вынул, не решившись кончить в партнера. Лаки быстро опустился на колени и довел его до разрядки ртом. За оральный секс у него всегда было «отлично».

Некоторое время Амадео стоял, упершись руками в стену, и тяжело дышал. Вода стекала по волосам и капала с кончика носа. Лаки сидел на полу, не зная, что положено делать дальше, и ждал указаний.

— Ты согрелся?

— Да, Хозяин.

— Тогда быстро моемся и спать.

Лаки выдохнул, второй заход подряд он сейчас не потянул бы. Амадео потрепал его по голове и указал на губку.

— Хозяин, а можно мне получить какую-нибудь одежду? — спросил Лаки, когда они вышли из ванной, завернувшись в мягкие простыни.

— Да, я распоряжусь. Но ко мне будешь приходить как сегодня. Ты, конечно, подарок, но мне не хочется каждый раз тебя разворачивать.

— Это тоже можно обыграть, — заметил Лаки.

— Что?

— Хорошо, Хозяин. 

Они стали встречаться почти каждый день, постепенно приноравливаясь и привыкая друг к другу. Амадео учил Лаки терпению, умению растягивать удовольствие, Лаки привносил что-то свое. Особенно повеселила ковбойская шляпа, в которой он скакал верхом на члене Амадео. Вроде бы все было хорошо, но Лаки все чаще ходил грустный, мог долго сидеть на подоконнике и смотреть в окно невидящими глазами. На вопросы Амадео он неизменно отвечал, что все хорошо и он всем доволен.

Проведя в одиночестве значительную часть времени, Лаки проанализировал сложившуюся ситуацию: за прошедшие недели его использовали только как сексуальную игрушку. Исключительно. Первые дни он следил за новостями бизнеса, ждал, что его пригласят в кабинет и введут в курс дела, но время шло, Хозяин вызывал его, чтобы снять напряжение, от вопросов о других обязанностях отмахивался и досадливо морщился, не желая говорить о делах фирмы дома, а потом и напрямую запретил о чем-либо спрашивать. Лаки подчинился и больше разговорами не докучал, обходясь вежливыми фразами.

Все свободное время он стал проводить у окна, наблюдая за остальными домочадцами. Они тоже подчинялись Амадео, но не сидели взаперти, словно заключенные с пожизненным приговором. С клеймом и без документов, ограниченный в передвижении, Лаки все сильнее чувствовал себя узником без права амнистии. Даже обучение в школе теперь вспоминалась с тоскою. Вокруг были люди, общение, движение, наконец солнце, которое светило не через стекло наглухо закрытого окна.

Унизительнее всего было ходить постоянно голым. Он заворачивался в простыню, но это была не одежда, а прикрытие. Хозяин не желал тратить время на тряпки и скоро перестал давать их даже для того, чтобы тут же снять. Лаки все сильнее смирялся с ролью постельной игрушки, отвечая на торопливые вопросы Амадео, что все хорошо. Технически все действительно было неплохо, только живость во взгляде постепенно сменялась тусклой покорностью.

***

Отчаявшись найти разгадку самостоятельно, Амадео обратился к давнему другу, который мог дать дельный совет.

— Рахат, нам нужно встретиться. В «Континентале» в четырнадцать, подойдет?

Рахат явился в сопровождении двух статных молодцов из службы эскорта.

— Амадео, дорогой, как я рад тебя видеть! Как бизнес, как здоровье?

— Процветаю, сам видишь, — улыбнулся Амадео, садясь за столик.

Рахат взмахнул рукой, и сопровождающие его парни заняли столик неподалеку.

— Официант, их заказ за мой счет. Никакого алкоголя и мяса с кровью. И, э, на сладкое не налегайте, а то устрою вам ударную тренировку!

Парни склонили головы, выказывая почтение и послушание, схватили меню и принялись что-то жарко обсуждать вполголоса, тыча в странички пальцами. Рахат отвернулся, улыбнулся Амадео.

— Вроде бы взрослые, а как дети малые. Не углядел, что-нибудь натворят, — довольно улыбаясь, «пожаловался» Рахат. — Как твой новый мальчик?

— Вот насчет него и хотел поговорить. 

Амадео обрисовал ситуацию.

— Врачу показывал?

— Здоров.

— Отдыхать даешь?

— Еще хуже становится. Если раньше по инфонету лазил, с горничными заигрывал, то теперь только в окно глядит. Я боюсь, как бы с собой ничего не сделал.

— А когда ты его последний раз из дома выводил?

— Никогда. Как купил месяц назад… О, дьявол!

— Ты, надеюсь, помнишь, что у них хорошее образование, делопроизводство, языки. С аукциона, конечно, брак продают, но он же не дурачок у тебя.

— Нет, не дурачок, — рассеянно ответил Амадео, пригубил вино, отставил бокал. — Но когда он меня называет Хозяином, я мгновенно забываю, что он тоже человек.

— Он послан тебе Всевышним, чтобы ты немного разбавил свой эгоизм, Амадео, отеческими заботами.

— Надеюсь, ты прав и причина в этом. Официант, счет! Прости, мне надо бежать. Надо исправляться, пока он не наделал глупостей.

***

Никаких глупостей Лаки делать не собирался, он просто смотрел в окно и думал, что зря не набил морду мастеру, пусть рудники, но хоть какая-то деятельность. Да, у него свободный доступ в Сеть и там можно общаться, и даже начать бизнес, но делать что-то без ведома и разрешения Хозяина даже в голову не приходило. С каждым днем желаний становилось все меньше, даже есть не хотелось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы анализировать свое состояние и как-то с этим бороться.

— Лаки, ты мне нужен!

Хозяин никогда не заходил в его комнату, всегда посылал горничных, а тут прямо ворвался, растрепанный и возбужденный. На автомате стянув длинную футболку, единственную имеющуюся одежду, Лаки встал на колени и опустил голову, показывая, что готов.

— Нет, не в этом плане, — смутился Амадео. — Встань. Я хотел сказать, что извиняюсь за неправильное поведение. У меня никогда не было постоянного эскорта, только на пару мероприятий, и я как-то не подумал, что ты теперь зависишь от меня. Только от меня. Понимаешь, у меня никогда не было жены и детей, даже любовницы, которая требовала бы подарков или поездки в клуб. Я даже с родителями не жил, сперва закрытая школа, потом бизнес, этот дом, прислуга… Посмотри на меня и скажи, что тебе надо.

Лаки с трудом поднял глаза. Почему-то совсем недавно ему легко удавалось смотреть людям в глаза, а теперь приходилось пересиливать себя.

— Мне ничего не надо, Хозяин. Вы очень добры ко мне.

Амадео вспыхнул и отвесил Лаки пощечину, от которой у того мотнулась голова.

— Прекрати умирать заживо! Мне не нужна кукла, верни моего Лаки, который хладнокровно разобрался с двумя бандитами и даже не запыхался!

— Простите, что расстроил вас, Хозяин. — Лаки опять попытался опуститься на колени, но был грубо вздернут на ноги.

— Стоять, команды садиться не было! — прорычал Амадео, стараясь удержать себя в руках. — С сегодняшнего дня ты сопровождаешь меня везде. Сейчас мы едем выбирать тебе одежду. В чем ты можешь выйти из дома?

— У меня только это. — Лаки указал на помятую футболку.

— А остальное где? Ты же приходил ко мне одетым.

— Не знаю. Горничные забрали.

— Дьявол, как я мог все так запустить?! — взъерошил волосы Амадео и вылетел из комнаты.

Лаки сел на пол где стоял. Хозяин прав, он совершенно распустился и запутался. Его учили подчиняться, но не рассказали, что делать, если приказов просто нет, если он нужен только в краткие моменты постельных утех. Его не учили напоминать о себе и своих нуждах, ведь обо всем должен позаботиться Хозяин, которому оказалось не до него.

Через десять минут вернулся Амадео со спортивным костюмом в руках, прерывая порочный круг невеселых мыслей.

— Вот, он мне маловат, а тебе будет в самый раз, до магазина доедем, а это трусы, новые, не сомневайся.

Почему-то именно боксеры, белые в красный горошек, заставили Лаки улыбнуться. Амадео присел перед ним, взъерошил отрастающие волосы, ткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Ну, прости меня. Вот такой непутевый тебе достался хозяин. Не обученный. А ты мог бы и подсказать.

— Нам запрещено.

— Никогда не поверю, что при желании нельзя добиться своего.

— Я пытался все делать правильно.

— Попытка номер два. Теперь мы вместе попытаемся все делать правильно. Приказ первый — не молчи. Если тебе что-то надо или не нравится, обязательно говори.

— Все-все?

— Конечно. Я не буду злиться.

— Поцелуйте меня. 

Вот чего Амадео не ожидал, так это просьбы поцеловать. Они много занимались сексом, но практически не целовались, по крайней мере он не мог вспомнить ни одного конкретного поцелуя. Поцелуи предполагали наличие чувств, а могли ли они быть между Хозяином и… Рабом? Собственностью? Обученным существом, ниже по статусу? Амадео понравился решительный парнишка, спасший его от хулиганов, в свою очередь он спас его от неизвестного будущего, жестокого обращения и прочих превратностей судьбы, но был не готов, что этим все не окончится. Он даже не мог дать ему свободу, по крайней мере легально. Да это и не приходило в голову. Лаки оказался в роли ненужного домашнего питомца. А ведь он человек…

— Встань. Иди ко мне. — Он прижал к себе Лаки, почему-то показавшегося еще более хрупким, чем был месяц назад. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ощущал себя в тюрьме или забытым. Это неправильно. 

Он легко коснулся губами его губ, впервые открывая для себя, какие они мягкие и нежные.

— Я постараюсь, Хозяин, — едва слышно выдохнул Лаки в чужой рот.

— Амадео, зови меня дома по имени.

— Хорошо. 

Они стояли обнявшись и целовались, будто школьницы на первом свидании, постепенно смелея и входя во вкус.

— Если мы сейчас не прекратим, то никуда не успеем, — тяжело дыша, отстранился Амадео. — Я трахну тебя в твой чудесный рот и не менее чудесный зад и усну.

— Мне надо подготовиться.

— Отставить. Одевайся, водитель у подъезда.

— И вы поедете с таким стояком? — Лаки погладил его через брюки, обозначая размер проблемы.

— Ртом, — мученически простонал Амадео и сам принялся расстегиваться.

— Позвольте?

Лаки отстранил его руки, перевел к ближайшей стене и прислонил спиной, быстро стянул брюки вместе с боксерами и тут же заглотил член по самый корень. Амадео ахнул и вцепился ему в волосы двумя руками. Он продержался позорно мало, бурно кончив Лаки в самое горло, отчего тот отпрянул и закашлялся. Некоторое время они просто пытались отдышаться. Лаки пришел в себя первым, сбегал за влажным полотенцем, обтер Хозяина, натянул обратно трусы и брюки, оставалось только вставить ремень.

— А как же ты? — наконец очухался Амадео.

— Я тоже все, — указал на мокрое пятно на полу Лаки. — Вы такой горячий, Хозяин.

Пока Амадео соображал подтаявшими после оргазма мозгами, что же ответить, Лаки быстро оделся.

— Я готов.

— Босиком?

— Ваши не подойдут, — тут же заметил Лаки, ставя ногу рядом. Она была на пару размеров меньше.

— Пляжные тапки, — нашел выход Амадео. — Как я мог все так запустить? — опять вздохнул он и повел Лаки за собой. 

***

С этого дня они всюду ходили вместе. На деловых встречах, светских раутах и дружеских попойках Лаки всегда был рядом, помогая своему Хозяину. Постепенно он настолько вошел в курс дела, что заменил секретаршу, ушедшую в декрет. На людях он вел себя как вышколенный сопровождающий, зато дома…

— Лаки, я не звал тебя. И во что ты одет? 

На Лаки лишь яркий халат в драконах, который едва прикрывал задницу и топорщился на пушистом хвосте. Грациозно выгнувшись, он продемонстрировал хвост и нырнул под массивный стол, сразу оказавшись между ног Хозяина.

— Мне надо поработать.

— Уже полночь, вы просили оторвать вас от бумаг любым способом.

— Ты выбрал самый надежный, — смеясь, развел колени шире Амадео. — У тебя хвост.

— Да, на большой пробке с вибратором. Вы можете включить его. — Лаки протянул маленький пульт и продолжил раздевать Хозяина, попутно лаская через ткань.

Амадео включил игрушку, и Лаки застонал с членом во рту, а потом принялся яростно сосать, втягивая щеки и причмокивая.

— Хей, я не хочу кончить тебе в рот, — запротестовал Амадео и быстро убрал бумаги в ящик. — На стол.

Лаки потерся о него, попутно скидывая халат. Он остался в кожаной сбруе и с вибрирующим хвостом. На сосках маленькие зажимы, соединенные тонкой цепочкой, к которым так и тянутся руки. Пока Лаки устраивался, Амадео встал, скинул остатки одежды и отодвинул кресло.

— Что ты думаешь о новом инвесторе? — Амадео огладил бока Лаки, сидящего на столе на пятках, широко разведя колени, задел пальцами зажимы.

— Скользкий тип, глазки так и бегают, — подался вперед и вздрогнул Лаки. Хозяин часто говорил во время секса о текущих делах, вынуждая отвечать, даже когда из горла вырываются только стоны и мозги плавятся от удовольствия.

— Мне он тоже показался мутным.

Амадео снял зажимы и растирал пальцами соски, пока Лаки не перестал кричать, скользнул щепотью по головке члена и поцеловал в приоткрытый рот.

— Я знаю его сопровождающего, мы учились вместе, он старше на два года.

Каждое слово давалось тяжело, потому что Хозяин поглаживал внутренние стороны его бедер и посасывал, покусывал то один припухший сосок, то другой.

— Ты можешь через него что-то узнать? — в шею спросил Амадео, прежде чем поставить первый засос.

— Если конкретно скажете, что именно, — выстонал Лаки, потому что его яички перекатывала и похлопывала хозяйская рука, пока вторая сжимала ягодицу. — Пожалуйста! — просительно протянул он, глядя то в расширенные от возбуждения зрачки Хозяина, то на свой напряженный член, прижавшийся к животу. 

У Амадео сильный рвотный рефлекс, и глубоко взять он не мог чисто технически, но Лаки хватает толкаться в сжатые трубочкой скользкие губы и чувствовать кончик языка, дразнящего уретру. В сочетании с вибрацией от хвоста, это разгоняет мгновенно.

— Стоп, иначе я кончу, — отстранил он растрепанного Амадео.

— Развернись.

Лаки встал на четвереньки, а потом лег грудью на стол, выставляя зад. Амадео восхищенно цокнул языком, одной рукой обхватил разом член и яйца, потянул вниз, другой медленно вытянул пробку, полюбовался нежным нутром и скользнул в него пальцем, вокруг которого тут же сомкнулись мышцы. Не вынимая пальца, Амадео принялся вылизывать анус, приоткрывая, оттягивая его вниз.

Лаки терялся в ощущениях. Он сразу чувствовал давление пальца, нежность мокрого языка, теплое дыхание на влажной коже и щекотные прикосновения волос к ягодицам. Ноги напряглись, постепенно разъезжаясь на шпагат, и член оказался вывернут назад. Было немного больно, но сильная хватка воспринималась как должное. Слыша, что Лаки уже скулит от нетерпения, Амадео стащил его со стола и вошел одним движением до упора, заставляя Лаки коротко вскрикнуть.

Лаки приятно, но он знает, что Хозяина возбуждают его крики и стоны, невнятное поскуливание и бесконечные тягучие «да», подкрепляемые шлепками тела о тело.

— Ты знаешь, сколько времени? — взглянул на часы Амадео, пока Лаки пытался прийти в себя и перестать цепляться за стол.

— Нет.

— Быстро спать! Нам в десять надо уже быть в офисе!

— Будем, — заверил его Лаки, поцеловал руку, забрал халат и хвост и нетвердой походкой направился к двери.

— В следующий раз начинай отвлекать меня от работы пораньше, — несется ему вслед.

— Хорошо, Хозяин.

Амадео все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что не против, если Лаки не будет уходить, а останется спать вместе с ним. Он пытался представить, брыкается ли тот во сне, отодвинется, или, наоборот, обнимет и закинет ногу ему на бедра. Хотелось прижать и никуда не отпускать. Он же его купил? Купил. Значит, имеет право.

Мечты оставались мечтами, потому что это было не принято. Когда он поделился с Рахатом, тот его высмеял, а потом отругал.

— Не смей портить хороший инструмент. Они должны знать свое место, иначе на шею сядут. Ты ветер, они волны, куда ты дунешь, туда они и должны бежать, а не нежиться в хозяйской постели. Я своим и всыпать могу, если начинают своевольничать. Им это на пользу, сразу вспоминают, кто в доме хозяин.

— Да мой вроде и не забывает, — дернул плечом Амадео. Почему-то доводы не убеждали, а хотелось сделать наперекор установившимся правилам.

— Даже не думай, пожалеешь, — напутствовал Рахат, когда они уже расставались у машин.

Лаки подождал, пока Хозяин займет свое место, привычно устроился напротив. Он слышал весь разговор, потому что сидел за соседним столиком с парнями Рахата, и теперь не знал, что сказать, и надо ли. Эскорт Рахата тихо посмеивался, пока их хозяин поучал Амадео. Они делали все возможное, чтобы тот не приближал их к себе.

— Кто еще кем командует, — хмыкнул один.

— В узде он нас держит, — фыркнул второй. 

Они переглянулись и быстро поцеловались.

Лаки уже знал, что они живут вместе во всех смыслах и потихоньку гадят хозяину, попутно подворовывая. Некоторые их аферы затрагивали и интересы Амадео, и Лаки разрывался от моральной дилеммы — прикрыть своих или обезопасить Хозяина. Иногда ему удавалось все исправить самому, иногда это оказывалось не в его компетенции, и он старался незаметно подсказать Хозяину, где спряталась ошибка, логично рассуждая, что благополучие Амадео является и его благополучием тоже. Если дела станут совсем плохи, то его перепродадут, а Лаки пока все устраивало. Он постоянно помнил, где его место, но это место становилось все комфортнее.

— О чем задумался? — Амадео протянул руку и разгладил морщинку меж бровей, которая всегда выдавала Лаки, когда он был в затруднении. 

Они ехали домой, машина ровно шуршала по хорошей дороге, не отвлекая от мрачных мыслей.

— Хозяин, вы когда-нибудь задумывались, что эскорты могут не любить своих хозяев?

— Если ты больше не любишь меня, то молчи, не хочу этого знать, иначе буду раздавлен горем, — театрально прикрыл глаза рукой Амадео и откинулся на сиденье. После неприятных разговоров и выпивки он часто позволял себе немного покривляться.

— Я не о нас, я вообще.

Амадео сел ровно, серьезно посмотрел на Лаки.

— Разумеется, я это понимаю, поэтому столько лет обходился вольнонаемными сотрудниками. Знаешь ли, неприятно постоянно жить в доме с тем, кто мечтает воткнуть тебе нож в спину, причем не только фигурально.

— Такое уже бывало?

— Что?

— Ну, нож в спину.

— Ты об этом не знал? Хотя да, постоянно забываю, в каких условиях вас выращивают.

— Выращивают цветы, — чуть улыбнулся Лаки.

— Вы и есть цветы, тепличные. Только даже среди цветов есть лекарственные и ядовитые. Мне повезло?

Лаки хотел опуститься на колени, но Амадео его остановил, похлопал по сиденью рядом.

— Не порть костюм, он тебе идет. Иногда мне кажется, что твоя красота сводит меня с ума и у нас есть общее будущее, потом Рахат рушит мои воздушные замки и остается только горечь.

— Рахат пусть со своими разберется сперва, прежде чем советы давать, — в сторону сказал Лаки и подобрался, готовый получить за дерзость.

— Какой ты злой, — рассмеялся Амадео и потрепал его по голове. — А ведь это он посоветовал уделять тебе больше внимания.

— Спасибо. Тогда тоже дайте ему совет, чтобы не поворачивался к своему эскорту спиной.

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Ничего конкретного, просто ощущения.

— А про других что скажешь?

— Я мало общаюсь вне рабочих моментов, — увильнул от ответа Лаки.

— Ты моя лисичка, — усмехнулся Амадео и притянул голову Лаки к себе на плечо.

Было не очень удобно, но Лаки не возмутился. Вся его жизнь была как неудобная поза, которую невозможно поменять. 

Дом встретил тишиной, служанки уже ушли спать.

— Вам помочь раздеться?

— Только без фокусов, я слишком пьян для секса.

— Никаких фокусов, — заверил Лаки. 

Они прошли в темную спальню, освещенную только слабым светом из окон.

— Не включай свет. Разденься, полежи со мной. 

Не привыкший спорить, Лаки быстро раздел Хозяина, разделся сам и забрался под одеяло. Амадео сгреб его в охапку, обнял со спины, положил подбородок на макушку.

— Ты знаешь, сколько мне лет?

— Тридцать два года, — ответил Лаки, согреваясь в чужих объятьях.

— Тридцать два! Я уже старик, а так и не нашел того, кто погреет меня в постели. Я так одинок. Меня девушки не любят… и парни тоже, а ты говоришь «нож в спину»…

— Спите, сегодня я без ножа, — погладил его по руке Лаки и переплел ноги.

Амадео устроился удобнее, посопел немного и уснул. Лаки чувствовал, как он расслабляется и дышит ровнее. Зато к самому Лаки сон не торопился. Он каждой клеточкой ощущал чужое тело и неправильность ситуации. Эскорт не спит в хозяйской постели просто так. Каждому свое место. Надеясь, что Хозяин не убьет его утром, Лаки полежал еще немного, осторожно выбрался из объятий, забрал одежду и ушел к себе.

«Собаке место в будке», — ответил Лаки во время завтрака, когда Амадео хмуро поинтересовался, почему тот ушел.

— Ты не собака.

— Социальное неравенство.

— Выпорю.

— Как скажете, Хозяин.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу это изменить. Даже если сведу тебе клеймо и подделаю документы.

— Попадете в список неблагонадежных. Вам оно надо? Сегодня у вас три деловых встречи. Документы в разных папках, я все подготовил, проверьте. Завтра открытие консервного завода, просят согласовать время мероприятий. Звонила госпожа Альгина, интересовалась, будете ли поддерживать ее проект. Обществу по защите животных ответил, что вы уже взяли на попечение одно бездомное животное и не уверены, что сможете обеспечить надлежащие условия еще и собаке.

Амадео поднял от чашки недоуменный взгляд, усиленная работа мысли отразилась на лице.

— Бездомное животное — это ты про себя?

— Ну, вы же говорили, что не потерпите собаку в собственном доме, а второго эскорта не потерплю я.

— Совсем распустился, — восхищенно выдохнул Амадео.

— Вы всегда можете меня наказать, — опустил глаза в пол Лаки, но на колени не встал.

— Вечером, — заверил его Амадео и предвкушающе поерзал. — Зараза ты, Лаки. Как я теперь буду работать со стояком?

— Я могу помочь.

— Нет уж. Я тебе обеспечу такой же. Возьмешь маленький розовый вибратор и будешь ходить с ним весь день. Пульт мне.

Лаки вспыхнул, щеки залились румянцем, и он все же опустился на колени.

— Да, Хозяин. 

Как же он любил такие игры. 

В машине Амадео без церемоний залез Лаки в штаны и проверил, на месте ли игрушка.

— Пульт.

Лаки протянул маленький пульт. Режима было всего два, но этого было вполне достаточно. В прошлый раз Лаки выдержал только до обеда, а потом был милостиво трахнут прямо в туалете ресторана. Сегодня он намеревался продержаться до вечера.

— О, у тебя какие-то специальные трусы? — удивился Амадео.

— Да, они не промокают, чтобы не ставить пятна на брюки, если…

— Надо было тоже такие надевать, — вздохнул Амадео и поправил в штанах.

День определенно обещал быть интересным.

Первая встреча проходила в чужом офисе, Амадео внимательно слушал деловых партнеров, а сам играл кнопочками пульта, лежащего в кармане брюк. Разогрев Лаки на легкой вибрации, он принялся ритмично прибавлять и убавлять мощность, украдкой поглядывая на реакцию. Лаки делал вид, что ничего не происходит, просто ему немного жарко, оттого и обмахивается папочкой, ею же и прикрываясь. 

В машине, пока переезжали на другую встречу, Лаки достал член и показательно обтер его влажными салфетками. Амадео обалдел от такой наглости и сделал то же самое.

— Потеет? — ехидно поинтересовался Амадео.

— Течет, — ничуть не смущаясь, ответил Лаки.

Вторая встреча прошла спокойнее, потому что Хозяину было некогда развлекаться. Бизнесмены обсуждали спорные пункты договоров, эскорты обеих сторон только и успевали, что подавали необходимые документы, вибратор был временно забыт.

Третья встреча проходила в ресторане, эскортам стола не выделили и сесть не предложили, пришлось два часа стоять рядом, почти неподвижно, а у Амадео нашлось достаточно времени, чтобы доводить Лаки. Лицо опять покраснело, в штанах сделалось тесно, на втором режиме приходилось сжимать губы, чтобы не кричать. Внутри все напряглось настолько сильно, что грозило взорваться. Болел живот, стоять ровно было все сложнее. Секунды медленно ползли, будто весили целую тонну.

Отпросившись в туалет, Лаки закрылся в кабинке и вынул игрушку, давая себе отдых. Это нечестно, но и мучить его в тот момент, когда дышать свободно и то нельзя, было признаком скрытого садизма. 

В дверь кабинки постучали:

— Не мухлюй, — велел Амадео.

— С природой не поспоришь, — пошуршал бумагой Лаки, вернул игрушку на место, спустил, застегнулся и вышел. — Может, домой?

— К Анальгине придется съездить, я обещал, — вздохнул Амадео.

— Альгине, — стараясь не улыбнуться, поправил Лаки.

— Я так и сказал!

— Не назовите ее Анальгиной, она обижается, — почти серьезно предупредил Лаки и первым направился к раковине.

Амадео мстительно прибавил мощность и шлепнул его по ягодице, заставляя вибратор внутри проехаться вперед-назад. Лаки согнулся и замер, засунув руки под ледяную воду. Амадео хмыкнул и вышел. Лаки мог вынуть игрушку и выкинуть или сунуть в карман, но это бы испортило игру. Вибратор сбавил обороты, Лаки постоял еще немного, вздохнул, выпрямился и пошел в машину. Анальгина так Анальгина. 

У госпожи Альгины был огромный дом с террасой, бассейном, оранжереей и прочими признаками обеспеченной жизни. Вокруг нее стояло и сидело на полу три эскорта, две девушки и парень. Каждый следил за своей частью работы: парень стоял с бумагами, одна девушка заведовала закусками, вторая — напитками. Последняя являлась еще и «девочкой для битья». Официально такого статуса не существовало и было противозаконно, но хозяева часто вымещали раздражение на безмолвных эскортах. 

Хозяина могли наказать за убийство или увечья, однако совершенно не обязательно пускать кровь, психологические издевательства могут быть не менее эффективны.

Альгина развлекалась тем, что постоянно заставляла менять напитки, выливая не понравившиеся на пол. Девушка ползала с тряпкой, потом бежала на кухню за новой порцией. Шорты униформы тонкой перемычкой врезались меж половых губ и натирали промежность. Госпожа ждала, пока девушка повернется к ней задом, и водила по влажной ткани длинным носком туфли, заставляя девушку замирать и подрагивать.

— Сколько раз ты уже кончила?

— Два, Госпожа.

— Фу, распущенная девчонка, сегодня будешь наказана!

— Но я же говорила, что эти шорты мне трут!

— Ты будешь ходить в том, в чем я велю. Принеси персиковый сок со льдом! Совсем от рук отбилась.

— И не говорите, — вздохнул Амадео. — Я посмотрел представленные вами бумаги и хотел бы внести несколько уточнений.

— Мальчик, документы! — взмахнула рукой Альгина. 

Они принялись обсуждать юридические тонкости, а Лаки — наблюдать за чужими эскортами. Все трое постарались уйти из поля зрения хозяйки. Парень стоял спокойно, снисходительно посматривал на женщину и закатывал глаза, когда хозяйка ляпала какую-нибудь глупость или не понимала, что ей пытается объяснить Амадео. Девчонки строили рожи, показывали языки и щипали друг друга за грудь, стараясь не шуметь. Увидев интерес Лаки, принялись ласкать друг друга и целоваться. Амадео заметил их выкрутасы, но только хмыкнул и отвернулся. Лаки подумал, что сейчас не отказался бы от обеих, так был измучен непрерывным напряжением. 

Уже в машине, когда им удалось выбраться из цепких лапок Альгины, не обидев и не подписав контракт, Амадео привлек Лаки к себе и некоторое время напористо целовал.

— А если эскорт забеременеет, ребенка отдадут на воспитание в вашу школу? — наконец отстранился Амадео и поправил сбившийся галстук.

— У эскортов нет детей, нас стерилизуют в первый же день, — одернул костюм Лаки.

— Но у тебя же все на месте и сперма… — удивленно поднял брови Амадео.

— Вводят лекарство, и сперматозоиды становятся неполноценными, подробностей не знаю. — Лаки откинулся на сиденье, пытаясь найти максимально комфортную позу. 

Брюки давили и натирали возбужденный член, это становилось невыносимо. Он посмотрел на Хозяина, прикидывая, рассердится он или нет, если…

— Что ты делаешь, позволь спросить? — поперхнувшись на первом слове, спросил Амадео, глядя, как Лаки расстегивает брюки и с блаженным вздохом вновь высвобождает член.

— Это оказалось гораздо неприятнее, чем я думал, — не стал юлить юноша. — Или выключите вибратор, или разрешите кончить.

— Что я получу взамен?

— Вменяемого эскорта. Мне еще вносить изменения в документы.

Амадео двумя пальцами, едва касаясь, провел по члену Лаки вверх-вниз, дразня и наслаждаясь вырванными стонами.

— Сегодня тебе не придется играть страсть. 

С этим Лаки был совершенно согласен.

Едва они закрыли за собой входную дверь, Амадео поставил Лаки лицом к стене и прижался со спины, вылизывая за ухом и расстегивая его брюки. Сдернув их до середины бедер, прижался еще сильнее, потираясь и нетерпеливо рыча.

— Мне нужно в ванную, — напомнил Лаки.

— К дьяволу! Я целый день терпел!

— Значит, десять минут еще выдержите. Иначе грязь и запах. Я же живой.

Амадео наклонился и больно прикусил его за ягодицу, заставляя вскрикнуть.

— Я в курсе, что ты живой! Быстро, где твой душ?

— В моей комнате, — улыбнулся Лаки, оборачиваясь через плечо.

Натянув ему кое-как брюки и шлепнув по заду для ускорения, Амадео увязался следом. Лаки думал, что он повернет к кухне или еще куда-нибудь, но хозяин упорно шел за ним до самой ванной.

— Стоп, ждите тут, — остановил его Лаки, уперев ладонь в грудь. Сердце Хозяина забилось сильнее, это ощущалось даже через одежду.

— Мне тоже надо.

— Десять минут. Человеческая физиология не всегда романтична.

Амадео рыкнул и отошел к окну. Десять минут он засек по часам, потом вломился в ванную, застав Лаки за растяжкой. Одной рукой тот упирался в умывальник, вторую завернул за спину.

— Четыре пальца… Ты мне льстишь, — простонал Амадео и по-военному быстро разделся.

Первый раунд оказался быстрым, тут же, у раковины, второй удалось перенести на кровать. Лаки умело лег так, чтобы Хозяин доставлял ему наибольшее удовольствие.

— Лаки? — двигаясь размеренно и сильно, позвал Амадео.

— А? — Лаки не хотелось говорить, измученное напряжением тело наслаждалось благословенным трением, но молчать было нельзя, пришлось откликнуться, с трудом ворочая языком.

— Лаки, ты мог бы меня полюбить?

— Я вас и так люблю. А если будете двигаться быстрее, буду просто обожать.

— Я не про это, а про настоящие чувства, — остановился Амадео глубоко у него внутри. 

Они лежали на боку и не могли видеть друг друга, но тон Хозяина Лаки не понравился. Он быстро припомнил события дня, и ни одно из них не провоцировало приступ романтики. Лаки знал, что тот время от времени заводит разговор о совместной жизни как пара, а не как Хозяин и эскорт, но смысла в нем не видел. Какая разница, что он чувствует, положение вещей это не изменит. Амадео ему давно нравился, возможно, даже дольше, чем он это осознавал. Умный, добрый, красивый, согласный слушать и слышать — мечта эскорта. Оставалось решить для себя, насколько Лаки верит, что его не продадут за позволенные себе вольности. Амадео бывал вспыльчив и импульсивен. Однажды чуть из машины не вышвырнул, когда Лаки после деловой встречи перечислил все его косяки.

Амадео молчал и не двигался, ожидая ответа. Лаки соскользнул с члена, повернулся лицом.

— Я могу обещать, что не предам вас и не буду строить козни за спиной. Это будет подтверждением моего хорошего отношения к вам?

— А эскорты могут строить козни? — удивился Амадео.

Оценив искренность удивления на четыре из десяти, пододвинулся ближе и шепнул в ухо:

— Этому специально не учат, но умеют все. Мы такие же люди, иногда даже более образованные, чем хозяева, и с хорошим ай кью. Нам просто не повезло родиться в рабочих кварталах.

— Почему вы не захватили мир? — криво улыбнулся Амадео.

— Не умеем договариваться между собой. Сила в единстве, а мы не доверяем даже своим. — Он повернул Амадео на спину и устроился сверху, плавно насаживаясь на толстый член.

— Даже? — с придыханием спросил Амадео.

— Особенно своим, — похлопав его по бедру и двигаясь навстречу, серьезно заверил Лаки. — Конкуренция. 

Они вновь задвигались, постепенно забывая обо всем на свете. В теле ритмично пульсировала кровь, мышцы горели от напряжения, кожа блестела от выступившего пота. Лаки закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, полностью отдаваясь процессу, Амадео пожирал его глазами и кусал губы, чтобы не кричать в голос: «Мой! Никому не отдам!» 

Они уснули тут же, едва Лаки обтер их влажным полотенцем и укрыл одеялом. Кровать не позволила раскатиться далеко без опасности свалиться на пол, поэтому проснулись они все так же в обнимку.

— Вы все же добились своего, мы спали вместе, — улыбнулся Лаки.

— Я такой, — прижал его крепче Амадео, — настойчивый.

— Будете так сжимать, станете еще и мокрым, — фыркнул Лаки, освободился от собственнической хватки и пошлепал в ванную.

— А ты знаешь, что становишься все красивее, — вломился Амадео к нему в душевую кабинку, едва не свернув дверцу.

— Мне сложно сравнивать. Зато я знаю, что ваше окружение не одобрит столь близкие отношения с эскортом.

— Да плевать на них. Хотя… ты тоже строишь мне рожки, когда стоишь за спиной? 

Лаки вспомнил девушек Альгины, фыркнул.

— Нет. Если только вы попросите.

— А давай я куплю нам еще девушку, — Амадео коснулся пальцами губ Лаки, стирая капли воды.

— А давайте без «давайте». Я уже говорил, что нам меня достаточно.

— Я слышу в голосе ревность, — самодовольно оскалился Амадео.

Лаки мстительно укусил его за палец и притянул в поцелуй.

День за днем Амадео гнул свою линию, и Лаки постепенно начинал ощущать себя все более полноправным. Сперва в моменты развлечений, а потом и во время деловых встреч Амадео оставлял его с собой рядом, сажал за свой стол, выслушивал его мнение. Высший свет смотрел на него косо, сорвалось несколько контрактов, Лаки тихо психовал, убеждая Амадео вернуться к общепринятым нормам, но Хозяин уперся рогом, перестал общаться с недовольными.

— Понимаешь, они не против тебя, а против меня. Они хотят загнать меня в рамки, которые мне не подходят.

— Вы станете ходить голым в городе? — спросил Лаки.

— Нет, это нарушает общественный порядок.

— Так вот наше с вами уравнивание тоже нарушает общественный порядок. Усаживать меня за общий стол равносильно предложению всем раздеться прямо в ресторане.

— Значит, им придется привыкнуть видеть меня «голым», — криво усмехнулся Амадео. — Я уже слишком далеко зашел, чтобы останавливаться.

— Если вы о том, что мне свели и клеймо и татуировку, то да, очень далеко.

— Еще бы ты выкать перестал, совсем хорошо бы стало.

— Я не могу.

— Хотя бы дома.

— Зачем?

— Просто из любви ко мне, — привел самый веский аргумент Амадео.

— Я попробую.

Лаки чувствует, что меняется, но ему все еще сложно.

***

Следующий год оказался годом великих потрясений. Сразу несколько громких скандалов и убийств с участием эскортов, причем не в роли пострадавших, заставило власти ужесточить контроль и изменить правила. Общественные эскорты обзавелись парализующими ошейниками и вшитой капсулой с ядом. Личных грозили отобрать, выплатив компенсацию, но после волны протестов заставили надеть ошейники с нейроконтролем. Амадео ходил сам не свой, постоянно куда-то уезжал, рассчитал слуг, законсервировав большую часть дома. Лаки мог выходить только во двор, потому что на ошейник Амадео не согласился, а без него по городу эскортов не пускали.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Лаки, когда Амадео велел упаковать в коробки самые ценные книги и собрать вещи.

— Мы уезжаем, — ответил мужчина, будто это было самым простым делом на свете.

— Куда?

— За океан. Я не революционер, менять мир не моя планида, но он меня все больше не устраивает. Мы поедем туда, где ты сможешь жить свободно и без оглядки.

— Нас не выпустят.

— Уже выпустили. Вот билеты, самолет через пять часов. Документы я тебе сделал.

— Нас не пустят в самолет со всем этим. — Лаки обвел рукой коробки и не собранные вещи.

— Значит, оставим все это здесь. Заберем потом или купим новые.

— Ты рушишь свое благополучие ради эскорта, — попытался образумить Хозяина Лаки.

— Не ради эскорта, а ради тебя, Лаки, — обнял его Амадео и мягко поцеловал в лоб. — Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что ценнее всех домов и машин вместе взятых.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что для тебя я соглашусь не только на ошейник, — прошептал Лаки, пряча лицо на его груди.

— Ну уж нет, никаких ошейников, — решительно заявил Амадео. — Бери сумки, нас ждет новая жизнь!


End file.
